Teacher's Pet
by OkinawaIkemen
Summary: SKE48's WMatsui. A teacher should never love their student more than they should, but Rena didn't want to listen.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . .

Like any other day, I'm at home, alone, staring out my bedroom window in my apartment. I've lived in this same place for the last 20 years now by myself. Not once have I ever thought about moving. It's just that . . . . . . . there's no other place for me to go. I've lost all my hope and faith in anything in this life of mine. How did I come to this, you ask? Well, it wasn't always like this. I used to have the best life I could possibly want. I loved my family, my friends, my job. But in the blink of an eye, all of it was taken away from me. Everything, gone! Now, I rarely leave this apartment. I hate going outside, fearing of people seeing my face. I never answer the phone. However, occasionally, my one last friend, Furukawa Airi, visits me from time to time. Even though I advise her that I'm a waste of her time, she still sees me anyway. All day, every day, I just stare out my window and sob. Even though the pain in my heart is so great, after many, many years of nonstop crying, I no longer have any more to tears to cry out. The best I can do is sulk in my misery and woe. I'm an old, defeated woman with nothing else left to do, but drift away into death's unknown shadows. If only I could push that rewind button and take everything back. I lost everything, but gained something from it all. But the one, most important thing I will always remember is my dear sweetheart.

I can remember it like it was just yesterday.

**FLASHBACK - 20 YEARS AGO**

_Today is the day! I'm soooo nervous, yet excited! It's my first day on the job as one of the new homeroom and literature teachers. Once a student myself, now I'm the top of the class, the new authority, the big dog! Ahhh, this sure does bring back the old days of when I was in high school: homework, laughing with friends, crushing on boys, that one teacher you just wanna kill! It's all coming back to me. But things seem somewhat different, since now I'm teaching at an all-girls high school. Being trapped all day, 5 days a week with a campus full of drama-prone, hormonal teenager girls…..crap, I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. But it's okay! I'm sure I'll manage._

_~class bell rings~ _

_The bell rang, time to start homeroom. Mouu, so nervous! I hope everything goes smoothly. Yosh, here it goes! _

"_Minna, ohayou gozaimasu." I say with such pride and friendliness as I walk into the room of unfamiliar faces. "I am Matsui Rena, your new homeroom teacher, as well as one of the new literature teachers. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _

_The class responded in a formal manner, calming me down a bit. Apparently girls are a little more courteous and organized than boys. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Finally settling down a bit, I do roll call. Hmm, it's really different saying only girls' name, since I'm not used to being surround by so many of them. Hopefully, there will be some male teachers and staff, especially cute ones! But for now, I feel totally at ease. Lying back in my desk, as the girls catch up with old friends and make new ones, I do some mental scoping around my classroom. I instantly identify the quiet girls, the loud girls, the jocks, the bookworms, and the girls I SERIOUSLY need to keep an eye on…..god, help me now. With my mind preoccupied, the bell rang again, meaning it's time for my first literature class. Wish me luck!_

_A couple of hours passing by, it's now time for lunch. My first literature class was actually fun. I'm really starting to warm up to these girls. And this was exactly the feeling I was looking forward to: the excitement and growth of the students. So far, so good, I haven't gotten into any trouble, and neither have the girls. Back in my empty classroom, I open up the windows to let in the cool breeze, while I eat my lunch. I scoot closer to the window, observing the interactions of the students. Some girls are sitting under the trees, others running around. Despite being the teacher, I kinda feel like a new student too. Even though I am enjoying my new job, I do wish I was in high school again. I just wish there was a rewind button in our lives that we could use as much as we'd like. But this is life; you need to make the best of it. And I will do my best to make sure of it! _

_Finishing up my food, the bell for class rang again. Putting my bento away and closing the window, the girls quickly scattered inside. Once again, it was time to introduce myself to another new class. But once the door closed, all hell broke loose. Unfortunately, this class, my last class of the day, was filled with trouble makers. The girls were extremely rowdy and loud. And I certainly wasn't prepared for behavior like this. This also was one of the things I was not looking forward to about being a teacher. I had absolutely no idea how to regain control of the class. I even tried screaming at the girls, which only added more turmoil. One of the girls then came up and starting threatening me. She may have been small, but she was fierce. While the delinquents started harassing the good students, I nearly lost it, at least, until one brave student stood from her seat and stopped everything with just her glare. She walked to the front of the class and pried the girl that was threatening me away. Things finally returning to order, the girl turned to me, _

"_Matsui-sensei, are you alright?" she asked with a gentle voice _

"_Yeah, thank you." That's all the words I could pull out. _

_She nodded to me and returned to her seat. Placing her kindness aside for a second, I remembered I was extremely pissed at the girls. _

"_*Sigh, I can understand, on some level, why you girls are crazy as hell, BUT DO NOT RELEASE IT ON ME OR ANY OTHER STUDENT!" I raised my voice at the entire class, sending fear through their veins. I certainly did not have the look of a tough person, but I have my dark moments. And this was one of them. _

"_Now listen to me," I continued with a serious tone. "I can overlook your behavior, but next time, you better be sorry. Understand?" Still shocked by my fearfulness I didn't get an answer. _

"_I SAID DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?!" I shouted again. _

"_HAI, SENSEI!" They all responded in unison. _

"_Good. Now, I'd like to sincerely apologize for my rough tone, but you asked for it. Just respect me, others, and yourselves, and we'll all be fine." I truly felt bad for releasing my frustration, but drastic times call for drastic measures._

_For the remainder of class, I restarted everything. Of course my words did not get through every student, seeing some of them still misbehaving, but that one girl took care of them for me. While I tried to mingle with some of the students, just to bring a good vibe back into the atmosphere, the dismissal bell rang. Oh, thank god! _

_We all bowed and said our goodbyes for the day. Boy, this didn't go exactly as I thought. I just told the girls to go home, and that I would clean up the classroom. It took me an hour to undo all the damage those girls caused. But I'm just glad no one was hurt and that my face is still in one piece. Gathering my things together, I locked the class door and headed to my car. With everyone gone, things were finally peaceful. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, me watching from one of the school benches. My mind and body lastly felt at ease after today's pandemonium. Reconnecting with my inner peace, a familiar voice spoke to me, _

"_Matsui-sensei…" it was the girl who saved me. _

"_Ahh, it's you. What are you still doing here?" It was already way past dismissal. _

"_I…I just thought I should keep an eye on you." She replied in a friendly voice. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was just teasing me. _

"_Well, that's very mighty for a high school student," I answered back. "But thank you for today. You really saved me." _

"_My pleasure, Matsui-sensei. So are you okay?" _

"_Yes, my girl!" I pulled her in for a bear hug. "But honestly, thank you. And are you sure that the real reason why you're still here? Sure you're not here to meet a secret boyfriend? Hmmm?" I teased her. _

"_Whatever! I'm not even allowed to date yet." _

"_Hmm, sucks for you!" _

"_How about you then? Have you ever dated?" she attacked me with her questions. But she cornered me, the truth being, I, too, have never dated anyone. _

"_This isn't about me." I tried to avoid her question. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I'm a 21 year old woman and I've never dated; I'm so pathetic. _

"_Hah! So anyways, I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow." The girl flashed me her smile._

"_You need a ride?" I asked since she looked too young to drive. _

"_It's okay, I'm gonna catch the bus." _

"_You sure? I'm free and a lot more fun." Convinced by my friendliness, she complied and we drove off. She directed me to her house, only a few blocks from school. _

"_Thanks for the ride, Matsui-sensei." _

"_Anytime, see you tomorrow….." Crap, I couldn't remember her name. "Ne! Umm, sorry, but what was your name again?" I asked with embarrassment._

"_Jurina. Matsui Jurina." A name like mine?! Wow, what a coincidence. _

"_Alright, Jurina, see you tomorrow." And I drove off. _


	2. Chapter 2

_During my drive home, I couldn't focus on the road, my mind being too disturbed by today, and my heart being strangely fluttered by Jurina. Why is my heart beating so rapidly every time I think about her? Perhaps it's just her courage from today. It is hard to find honest teenagers like her these days. Almost reaching home, I realized I had nothing in the fridge, so I turned around and made a quick stop. I just grabbed some microwave foods and some snacks to last me today and tomorrow. Making my way to my car, an unfamiliar voiced called out my name. _

"_Matsui-san" I turned around to see a man in some sweats. _

"_Umm, do I know you?" _

"_Oh, my bad. I'm Nakamura Kento. I'm the health and P.E. teacher at your school. I didn't get a chance to meet you today. Sorry if I scared you." _

"_Oh, no it's fine. Nice to me you, Nakamura." I now felt at ease with his identity. _

"_Just call me Kento. Or Ken for short." _

"_Alrighty, then you call me Rena." _

"_You know, I heard about your little trouble today in class. Those girls can get pretty crazy." I'm surprised he knew about what happened. _

"_How'd you know?" _

"_One of my students, Matsui Jurina told me. Good thing she was there, ne?" _

"_Jurina?" I asked with confusion. _

"_Yeah, I also live right across from her. We're pretty good neighbors." Ah, so that explains it. "Anyways, it was nice finally meeting you. See you tomorrow!" _

"_You too. Goodnight!" We wave our hands and went our separate ways. Man, Jurina is getting into my head even more now. And it was only my first day at work! Mouu, I wonder what else she has in store for me._

* * *

_As the school year passed by, I got more used to my job as a teacher and now I knew how to deal with trouble-making students. But all in all I would say that I'm a pretty damn good teacher. None of my students were failing. Maybe a few struggling here and there, but they all got through it. How could things get any better than this? But they did. _

_My friendship with Nakamura-san eventually escalated into a relationship. My first real boyfriend! Now I could rub it in Jurina's face! And as for my relationship with Jurina, it was also blossoming. Of course there are teachers who are good friends with their students, but me and Jurina were . . . . . another story. She and I were closer than ever! I couldn't understand this feeling, but every time I was with her, my heart would race, I would stutter with my words, I blushed uncontrollably. I had no idea what was going on! Since this is my first teaching job, I wondered if these feelings were normal. It's just that I've never met a young girl like her before. Jurina was extremely mature, smart, and strong for her age. She tried her hardest to get the best grades and ensure the well-being of her friends and me. I could honestly say I was in love with her, but I didn't take it that seriously. The more time we spent together, the deeper I fell for her. I also felt bad because, even though I was Nakamura-san's girlfriend, I never felt like this with him. I could only feel him as a friend. Even when he tries to kiss me, I still feel normal. But when Jurina's plants just tiny butterfly kisses on my cheeks, I feel like I'm about to die! What's going on here? This is not normal!_

* * *

"_Rena...Rena? Are you okay?" Ken asked while we were out to dinner. It has been 5 months since we started dating. Hm, and still no spark from him. _

"_Oh, sorry…" _

"_You know, you've been really quiet lately. Everything okay? More crazy students?" he asked. _

"_It's nothing...it'll pass eventually." In my mind, I wonder if it really would pass. _

"_Hey listen, I'm trying my best to be a good boyfriend so I wanna help. What's troubling you? Is it me?" God no, not this talk again. _

"_When I say it's nothing, it's nothing." I replied with a harsh tone. _

"_Fine, but don't some crawling to me for help if you won't talk." Damn, I was irritated. _

"_Good! You won't listen anyway! Jurina's better than you!" Crap! Why did I mention her? _

"_Is this about Jurina? You know, I've noticed you two spending a lot of time together. What's going on?" _

_I couldn't handle this anymore. If I told him about my feelings for Jurina I could lose my relationship with him. I couldn't think straight, and before I realized, I started crying. _

"_Oi! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, Rena-chan." He tried to wipe away my tears, but I pulled away from him and ran out of the restaurant. I burst through the doors and ran as far as I could. I just decided to run all the way home. Apparently my mind was too distressed that when I stopped, I had ran the opposite way to my house. I'm not the athletic type, my legs about to give in so I sat down by a bus stop. My chest was heaving up and down, trying to catch my breath until a car pulled up in front of me. _

"_Rena! There you are!" Ken ran up to me, and hugged me. "Rena, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I...I love you Rena!" And he kissed me. I had no choice, but to move my lips against his. This was the first time he said he loved me. He pulled away after a few seconds. I just stared into his eyes under the streetlights. I was utterly speechless. _

"_Listen, I'll drive you home. Okay?" He said, trying to patch things up. I just nodded and he opened the door for me and we left. Ten minutes later we reached my apartment. Trying to be a true gentleman, Ken opened the door for me and walked me to the front of the apartment complex. _

"_Ken, thanks for tonight, and I'm sorry…" _

"_No it's my fault, I said I was going to be a good boyfriend and I set you off. It's my bad." He apologized for his doings. Before I retired for the night, he reached my hands and kissed me again. But things turned for the worse, as someone called out my name. _

"_Matsui-sens…." Jurina stood behind us. She was totally shocked by the scene. _

"_Jurina-san. What are you doing?" Ken turned around and saw her. _

"_Oh, um, I..was just…here to drop something to Matsui-sensei." _

"_Ah, well, you two ladies have fun. Goodnight, Rena-chan." He kissed me on the cheek, patted Jurina on the head and left. Jurina just stood in her current position with her head to the floor. I had never told Jurina about me and Ken dating. Finally, she lifted her head to me. _

"_Wow, I…never knew…you and Nakamura-sensei were together. That's…great…" I could hear tears mixed with her words. _

"_Jurina?" There it was. I saw the tears flowing down her face. But why?_

"_Jurina, what's wrong? Please don't cry." But she continued to wail over and over. She dropped a bag in front of me and walked away. _

"_Jurina! Wait! It's not what it looks like! I don't love him!" But Jurina kept walking on. No. I can't let her slip away. "Jurina, I love you. More than a friend should. More than a teacher should! I love only you..." _


	3. Chapter 3

_I said. At long last, I confessed my true feelings to Jurina. I didn't care if I was a teacher and she was a student. I didn't care if I was an adult and she was underage. I didn't care if we were both girls._

_ I just loved her. _

"_Jurina. I love you. Only you! I…I'm sorry." Jurina turned around and glared at me. That same fearsome glare she had used to save me on the first day of school. She just glared at me. It pierced through my heart instantly, like I was being paralyzed. Now I could fully feel her awesome power penetrate through my whole being. Too distracted by her amazing aura, I didn't know I was crying. In some way, this shocked Jurina to see me, her teacher, break down in front of her. While I was blinded by tears, Jurina came up to me and cupped my cheek_

"_If you love me, then do something about it." She spoke with an adult tone._

"_Like what?" _

"_Kiss me." _

_What? Kiss her? Really? I can't believe she'd actually ask me that. Seeing this is my chance, I rose to my feet and looked her in the eye. I was too scared to approach her, she seeing it too. Jurina walked closer to me and touched our foreheads together. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her glare pierce through my eyelids. I've never been this close to her, our heaving breaths mixing with the air. I moved my lips closer, almost touching hers, but retreated. I was too afraid, but she pulled me in for our first kiss. Never have I kissed anyone but Ken, especially a girl, and MY student! But our kiss sent jolts throughout our bodies. This was the feeling I could never get with Ken when we kiss. Kissing Ken just doesn't feel like anything, but kissing Jurina . . . .it felt so right. Before I knew it, I slithered my arms around her neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist. As our lips moved, I felt her tongue weasel its way into my mouth. Our kiss felt so raw and extraordinary that I almost fainted. After, I think a minute or so, we parted to breathe. _

"_Matsui-sensei, I love you. Even though I'm your student, I love you anyway." _

"_Just call me Rena." This time, I initiated the kiss. A few breathless moments later, I find myself and Jurina in the elevator, heading up to my room. Good thing no one was around to see us kissing and holding hands. We tumbled while kissing all the way until we reached my room. I struggled to find my keys since Jurina kept nipping at my neck, as if she were trying to eat my face. I finally found my keys and pushed her inside, slamming and locking the door._

_That night, I gave myself to Jurina, and she gave herself to me. _

_The following morning, we just snuggled in bed all day, not wanting the moment to end. Thank god it was Saturday. _

_. . . . . . . ._

* * *

_Days soon turned to weeks, and weeks into a month, and then turned into a year. After all the fears and cries, Jurina was finally mine. Then again, I also felt bad for leaving Ken, making up an excuse that I needed some space. He was definitely trying his hardest to be a good boyfriend, but we just weren't right for each other. Jurina had my heart and I couldn't lie anymore. On the other hand, my relationship with Jurina was getting deeper and more serious. In the back of my mind I knew I was taking a huge risk here. The fact that I was a teacher in an intimate relationship with one of my students, I was putting both my reputation and Jurina's on the line. And not to mention that we're both girls! Do you have any idea how scandalous that is?! As much as I love her and will do anything for her, I didn't want to destroy her high school years, but she convinced me to keep being with her. Our love has obviously grown stronger than ever. Nonetheless, there were times when our relationship was in danger, especially at school. It's totally normal for teachers to be friendly with their students, but I couldn't help but feel Jurina was being a little bit too friendly with me in front of others. There would be times when she would forget and call me "Rena" instead of "Matsui-sensei." One time during lunch, Jurina's unrelenting fascination with my body couldn't be contained and we ended up having sex in my classroom. Then right in the middle of my climax, the bell rang, hearing the students quickly run into the hallway for class. I had to keep them outside for a few minutes while me and Jurina put our clothes back on. When I let the students in they gave me a suspicious look and kept asking why only Jurina and I were in the room. She and I both agreed to never tell anyone about us, not even our best friends. We've escaped death many, many times, but I didn't care. I loved her, and she loved me. As long as our relationship was kept a secret, I was completely happy._

* * *

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

"_Nee, Rena-chan," Jurina asked from across my kitchen. "What are you gonna do for summer?" _

"_Hmm, I don't know yet. How about you?" This was actually a good time to start thinking about summer plans. I guess being with Jurina made me so happy that I didn't know it was almost the end of the school year, summer quickly approaching. _

"_I might visit my grandparents…but I wanna stay here with you." She pounced on my like a little puppy, speaking with a childish voice. "This way we finally have more time together. No more homework or tests to worry about. Just complete summer fun!" she shouted with pride and excitement. Then it popped in my head, that as a teacher, I would also use summer as time to prep for the new school year._

"_But then again, I have to prep for the next year." Jurina was displeased by my response. _

"_Mouuu, what do you have to prep for? You're the teacher! All you do is teach and grade, that's it!"_

"_Oi, that's not all there is to it! You try teaching teenager girls and having to grade ALL their papers, including you!" This set Jurina off and we began a little wrestling match in the living room, our laughter resonating off the walls. Eventually the match ended with my victory as I tickled the life out of her. _

"_Okay, okay! I give!" Jurina surrendered and landed on the couch with me on top of her. _

"_Don't worry my love, we'll definitely have summer fun together." I reassured her and kissed her soft lips. "So what would my princess like to do for summer?" _

"_Lots! We can go to the beach! Go shopping! Or just hang around all day!" Jurina probably had a list of things to do for summer. _

"_Yes, we can do all those, but for now, just focus on your last exams. I don't want you going to summer school, okay?" _

"_Hai, sensei! I will do my best!"_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

_Monday has returned and it's time to finish up exams. Wah! Just a few more days and it will be summer! I can't wait! No more homework, no more testing, no more crazy-ass girls! It'll just be me and my Jurina-chan! Ohh, I can't wait to see her in a bikini! Well, enough dozing off. I must finish grading these papers, but first lunch! I think I'll go buy something from the snack bar. _

"_Ah, Matsui-sensei!" I turned around and saw the principal calling out to me. _

"_Yes, what can I do for you, Akimoto?" I asked. _

"_Matsui-sensei, I know it's last minute, but do you think you can do some summer school sessions?" _

_WHAT?! It's only one week before school ends and you're just asking me now?! _

"_Umm, well…I already had plans…" _

"_Please, I know it's very late, but I need just one more teacher, otherwise, we'll have to hold back some students." Man, the one thing about being I teacher that I hate is seeing students fail. _

"_Ahh, oh okay!" I unwillingly agreed. _

"_Oh thank you! We'll be holding a meeting about it after school today at 4:30. See you there!" _

_Damn, now what am I gonna tell Jurina?_

_. . . . . . . . _

* * *

"_SUMMER SCHOOL?!" Jurina raised her voice to me, extremely ticked off. _

"_Don't raise your voice to your teacher or I'll hold you back!" I snapped back. _

"_But I thought WE we're gonna spend summer together?" Now she was really upset. _

"_And WE still are. It's only for a month. Then we'll have all the fun afterwards." _

"_Mouu, Rena-chan," she came and hugged me like a child. "I'll miss you though…" _

"_Jurina-chan, I promise, I'll make it up to you. Why don't you come with me?" I suggested. _

"_What?! No way! I don't wanna be stuck in school in the summer! It'll be boring with nothing to do and no one there." _

"_Hey, I'll be there. And at least we'll be together." _

"_But you'll be busy. What am I supposed to do? Just sit in the library or outside in the hot sun all day?" _

"_Look, if you don't wanna go, then it's okay. I just wanted to be with you some way." _

"_No! I do wanna be with you…it's just….I want you all to myself." Mouu, she was being cute again. _

"_Hmm, my Jurina-chan," I pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "We will have fun. I promise. To make it up to you, spend the night with me. You can do whatever you like."_

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Crap, I awakened Jurina's sadistic side. _


	4. Chapter 4

_. . . . . . . . _

_~bell rings~ _

_AND THE YEAR IS OVER! I SURVIVED! When it all began, I could've sworn I'd be eaten alive by my voracious students, but luckily I made it. Then again, I will miss my crazy students and all their wild antics. Now that I have the proper experience, I know what to expect next year. But out of it all, I was mostly glad that I met Jurina. With school out of the way, Jurina was all mine. _

_Unfortunately, I did have to teach for summer school sessions, which displeased Jurina. However, she did agree to come with me to school, at least so we can spend some time together. Most of the time, while I was teaching, Jurina was either sitting at my desk, in the library, or just wandering around the school, dying from extreme boredom. Even without me looking at her, I could tell she had an expression that said "Pay attention to me!" She just has to be patient. Luckily for the both of us, summer school wasn't all day; it started at 10 and ended at 2._

* * *

"_Mouuu, Rena-chan, I'm sooo bored!" Jurina whined in frustration. "And it's so hot!" _

"_Calm down, it's lunch time. Come inside, it's much cooler." I took her hand and brought her to my room. While walking to my room, we bumped into Ken, Jurina quickly tearing her hand away from mine. _

"_Hey, Nakamura-sensei." Jurina greeted him. _

"_Ah, hello, Jurina-san. And hello to you too, Rena." I didn't think he'd acknowledge me. _

"_Hey, Ken." I answer him back. I certainly wasn't happy to see him, especially since I'm with Jurina. By looks of it, it seemed Ken wanted to talk with me. _

"_Nee, Jurina-chan, go ahead of me. I'll be there in a sec." I ordered her to go on without me. I winked at her as a hint that I needed to talk with Ken. She turned on her heel and went alone. _

"_So how are things, Ken?" I asked him sarcastically. _

"_Listen, Rena. I know things between us ended kind of badly, but I wanna make things right. Can you please give me another chance? Please?" _

_Oh, not this again. This was already the second time he asked me to take him back. What am I supposed to tell him now?! _

"_Ken, please, not again. It's not you, really! It's me." _

"_Rena, please. There has to be something I can do. Anything!" Obviously he wasn't giving up any time soon and I'm running out of excuses. _

"_Ken, please. I'm just better off on my own. I know you'll find someone else." That's it. That was all I could think of. I had no other excuse left to feed him. If he asks me again, I don't what I'd say! _

"_That can't just be it . . . . unless . . . you found someone else." Oh no! He's catching on to me. _

"_B-baka, not-t even." I stuttered with my words. Now he's got me cornered. _

"_You know, you could've just told me if you didn't want to date me in the first place." I could tell he was really pissed now. _

"_Well, now you know." I snapped back. "So please, leave me alone!" I turned on my heel and quickly walked to my room, trying to escape Ken. As I walked on, Ken kept yelling at me about who I was with now, but I ignored it. Once I turned to the hallway I ran. When I reached my room, I turned around and found Jurina sitting in my desk with an annoyed look on her face. _

"_Juri..." _

"_I heard what he said." _

"..._.Jurina, what are you talking about?" _

"_I was standing behind the wall, and I heard what Ken said. You didn't tell him about us, did you?" _

_She got up and started walking towards me. By her expression, I thought I was surely going to be punished. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. _

"_Rena…you're not going back to him, are you?" This was probably the second time Jurina had shown her vulnerable side to me. And to be honest, I thought it was so cute! _

"_Hmm, Jurina-chan…" I brought her to my front, caressing her lips before kissing them. I felt bad for worrying Jurina, but she should've already known that I loved her more than anything else. I would never leave her for Ken or anyone. I could tell she began feeling sensitive, releasing tiny moans in between our kisses. Her moans gradually grew louder when I started tenderly biting her lips. Her hands then had a mind of their own as they started wandering around my white blouse. I couldn't help but reciprocate and I started teasing the bare skin underneath her skirt. My fingers easily glided over her soft, young skin, her thighs becoming hot under my contact. While our tongues battled, I moved my feet forward and gently pushed her back against the wall. Taking her shirt off, she pressed her body against mine, instantly heating things up. She kept pressing against me until I felt my desk behind me and she pinned me down. _

"_Ahh, Jurina-chan. I love you." _

"_I love you too. Hmm, but wouldn't this be the time you would tell me to stop because we're in public?" Jurina questioned me. _

"_Jurina...just ravish me!" _

"_Hai, sensei. Your wish is my command."_

* * *

_Once summer school was a wrap, I spent as much time as I could with Jurina, doing all the things she could possible think of. We went shopping, went camping, went to the beach, went on night drives, or just relaxed at home. Our nights were also filled with love and lust. LOTS of lust. This has to be the best summer I've ever had in my entire life. From time to time, I would also see some of my other students. Sometimes Jurina would invite her friends to come hang out with us. At first, I was a little uncomfortable with Jurina bringing her friends along because I was always with her. Hopefully, it wouldn't raise any eyebrows. But all in all, we were having the time of our lives._

* * *

"_Today was fun!" shouted Jurina. _

"_Totally! We should definitely do this again before school starts." Mayu, one of Jurina's friends, replied. Today we went all over the place. First, I had to run some errands, which set the girls in the boredom mood. Later, we went for some lunch (my treat) and then we did some shopping. We hit up 4 malls just for the girls to run around and be teenagers. That goodness I'm not that old. _

"_You know, Jurina-chan," Mayu started. "You and Matsui-sensei are awfully close. I always see you two together." _

"_Well...I can't be friendly with my teacher?" Jurina tried to cover for me while I looked away._

"_I'm not saying that. It's just that...I always see you two together. I've always thought that teachers were just teachers. Nothing more. If I thought otherwise, it looks like you guys are dating." _

_Jurina and I both froze for a second and looked at each other, while Mayu walked on. She turned around called out to us, snapping us out of our trance. _

"_Well, that's not the case. We're just friends. Besides I would never date Jurina!" I finally spoke up. _

"I know, I'm just sayi...c_rap! It's already past my curfew. I'm gonna go, see you later!" Mayu shouted and departed for the subway_

_My apartment wasn't that far from where we were so we walked. I felt the atmosphere get weird again as Jurina kept so quiet. She didn't hold my hand or talk to me, and I'm too shy to take the initiative most of the time. I was dying trying to get in her brain to see what she was thinking. Maybe she was worried about Mayu catching on to us. In the meantime, the whole walk home was extremely and awkwardly silent. So many thoughts and worries swarmed in my brain that I didn't noticed Jurina had stopped and sat down on the sidewalk. There I decided that I have to stop being so shy and spoke up._

"_Jurina, what's wrong?" _

"_*Sigh…don't worry about it." She got up and resumed walking home. I soon followed after and grabbed her hand. _

"_Honey...tell me." This was the first time I called her a nickname. But I didn't get one word from her after that. We just continued to walk to my apartment. Once we reached the entrance, I looked back at Jurina to see if she was coming in. _

"_I-I...I think I'll just head home." Jurina spoke in a somber tone. _

"_Oh...then I'll take you." _

"_No. It's fine. I'll just walk." Why was she being so sullen to me? _

"_Jurina…" I said to her. "I love you." _

_I gave her a deep kiss just to let her relax. I could feel the tension melt right off of her, wondering what made her so upset._

_. . . . . . . . _

"_. . . . Rena-chan. I'm so sorry."  
_


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . . . .

**END OF FLASHBACK - PRESENT TIME **

Towards the end of that summer, we were caught. While I kissed her in the night, out in the open, we were blinded by flashing lights, much like a camera. The next thing I know, I'm in the hospital. Apparently, I had panicked and tripped back, hitting my head on the edge of the bench, shocking a nerve in my neck and knocking me out instantly. Looking out the hallway window I see Jurina struggling with some man.

"_Father! You don't understand! I love Rena! AH!" _

He smacked her in front of everyone and screamed. My heart twitched at the sight, but I was too weak to move. I could only lie and watch my sweetheart being beaten by her father. It hurt to cry.

Once I fully recovered from my head trauma, I was sent to therapy and did my jail time. Once I had done my time in the slammer, I was immediately called into work. Walking through the hall, the students and teachers shot me dirty looks. Though their murmurs were sly, I could hear them. Growing uneven, I asked Airi, a fellow teacher what was going on. She gave me a shocked look and showed me the newspaper cover. It had me and Jurina kissing on the front page. My eyes were deceiving me, turning back to Airi. She kept her shocked look, asking me over and over why I did it. Again, I was utterly speechless. I just stared at the paper, and then it hit me. Where was Jurina?

They had told me Jurina transferred to another school, but I wasn't allowed to know where. Also, her parents had filed a restraining order against me. It was then that I was cut off from any information leading to Jurina. Without noticing, then the principal stood in front of me.

I was fired.

After that, I didn't know what to do with myself. I tried to push on with life. I tried to get other teaching jobs, even if it was at one of the worst schools in Japan, but no one hired me. I completely destroyed my reputation. I went through hell and back. No longer could I feel anything, numbing myself whole.

And this brings me to now. The same as always, I'm sitting in my room, looking out the window. To the ground, I see a young couple walking by. Jealousy and anger boiled inside of me.

"Here's some tea." Airi returned from the kitchen and sat next to me.

"Thank you. ~~~"

My doorbell rang. Of course I never answer anything so Airi went to the door for me. It was Ken.

"Rena… Ken is here. He wants to talk."

I turned my head and there he is. He has certainly aged, his dark hair was now white and his face covered with wrinkles.

"Well…I'll leave you two. Call if you need anything, Rena."

Once she left the room, I directed Ken to sit on the chair next to me.

"Rena. It's been a long time." I heard his aging voice.

"Yes. It has been . . . . . . how did you find me?" I questioned.

"Well, you haven't moved for over 20 years."

"That is true. So why the sudden visit?" I said with a mean tone. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't happy to see him.

". . . . . Rena. . . . . I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

". . . . . It's my fault . . . . . that you were fired. I took the picture of you and Jurina."

My ears deceived me. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. I kept silent and stared at him in disbelief.

"I was jealous and I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" Anger coursed through my body. Every vein in me appeared from pure wrath, my red flashing shades of red. My ears could not believe that this nice guy was responsible for ruining everything.

"You-you. . . . .you took everything from me." Finally, after so many years, I cried. I could feel again. I fell to my knees and wailed over and over, desperately trying to get everything out. My loud cries echoing throughout the entire apartment, Airi came running in and hugged me. Ken, on the other hand, just sat with his head down in shame.

"You," I spoke to Ken with tear-choking words. "W-w-why? Why would you do this to me?"

". . . . . . . . . I was just jealous. Honestly, I knew you and Jurina were together way before I took the picture. I. . . . I passed and saw you two at the beach. . . . . kissing."

I remember that day. And I knew which day he was talking about. On that day, I could've sworn I saw a man pass by that was strikingly familiar to me. I was ready to speak again, but he spoke first.

"I was so angry at Jurina for stealing you away from me that. . . . . . . . that, that I went to her house one night and threatened her with the picture."

* * *

oooo

_"If you don't leave Rena I will flash this picture to the world. Both you and I, and Rena know that this kind of relationship is wrong. You are a teenager and she is a...~"_

_"NO! FUCK NO! I don't care what you say! Rena is MINE! And so what if she's older?! And a girl?! You have no idea what love is! I will fight for her til the day I die! So go ahead and show it! But Rena is MINE." _

* * *

So that must have been what was troubling Jurina that night. But I just couldn't understand why he would do this to me.

"I was extremely happy and YOU just decided to play god and take it all away from me?!"

". . . . . . ."

"You. You know don't you?" He lifted his weak head, looking at me with his half-opened eyes in confusion.

"You know where Jurina is." He faced his eyes back to the floor.

"TELL ME! TELL ME OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I screamed at him and grabbed his collar. Pure anger flushed through my veins, surging everywhere in my body. I didn't care if he was an old man, I was ready to break every bone in his body. He's old anyway; he's got nothing else to live for. Forget pain, I was exceedingly angry.

"Your efforts are futile even if you try. There's still the restraining order."

"Fuck that! If you're not going to help, I swear, I don't mind going to jail again for murdering you. . . . . . . . Please, tell me."

* * *

oooo

Unknown to me, apparantly my story made headlines nation-wide as I exited the airport and people began staring at me. Even in a bustling place like this, it all became quiet as I walked on. Perhaps, it wasn't safe for traveling here all by myself. But luckily I walked to my cab in one piece and drive off. According to the directions Ken gave me, I take another 30 minute taxi ride to a house in northern Hokkaido. Hopefully, I'll find Jurina there. During the drive, I can't help but give way to sleep as I wasn't able to since Ken's fateful visit. Closing my eyes, I allow my mind to tap into the memories of my once happy life. By making this trip, hopefully I can make sure that my sweetheart is alive and well. The motions of mind my follow with the motions of the moving car. When the car stops, so does my mind and I wake up.

We've pulled up to an isolated house next to the beach. I immediately hear the laughter of children, seeing two young girls run into the front yard. Next, I see a woman holding an baby in her hand.

It was her.

I recognized those long locks of black hair, that striking gaze, those perky lips. My dear Jurina-chan had grown from an adorable teenager to a beautiful, elegant woman. As I continued to stare on in awe, I didn't notice her daughters running to greet me, Jurina soon following after.

"Hi! What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Akiho, calm down." Jurina spoke to her daughter. "Ma'am. Ano, are you alright?" Jurina spoke to me. After so many years I heard her sweet voice once again.

"Ah, hello. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to st-stare."

"It's alright. Are you lost?" she asked. I was utterly speechless while I gazed at the woman that I have loved with all my heart, seeing her for the first time in 20 years.

"Why don't you come inside." Jurina suggests, directing me into her home.

I enter their beach home and I must say, it is quite exquisite. The furniture is well laid out and I see the evidence of her childrens' mess with toys all over the floor. In the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of their pup, one of the girls running to carry it.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." She hands me a cup of herbal tea. The warm essence sinks into my body and loosens the tension in my muscles.

"You, know. You like quite familiar. Have we met?" I was shocked. My eyes observed hers as her eyes scanned up and down my structure, trying to recall anything in her mind. Did she really regret who I was? Did she forget the kisses we had? The dates we went out on? The nights of passions we spent together? She was my first and I was her first. Did she really forget all that? I don't know why, but I keep my identity a secret.

"Umm, no. No, we haven't. I'm sorry, I just got lost and...I don't know anymore." I lied through my teeth.

"It's quite alright," she placed her hand on mine, instantly feeling the warmth radiate from it. Her single touch was just enough to make me break down and cry from pure joy. I can't believe that after 20 long, miserable years I am face to face with my sweetheart again. I gave her a false identity, her not having the slightest hint of who I really was. Even though I was now a complete stranger to her, she willingly kindly welcomed me into her home. We had a nice time together actually. I stayed for what seemed to be a lifetime to me as we talked and got to know each other...again. I watched her kids as Jurina got dinner ready. Then, at around 6PM I heard a car door slam.

"PAPA! Papa's home!" little Akiho and Minami run to the door to greet their father. Jurina then followed after them to kiss her husband on the cheek. She kissed him. Seeing that sight was a slap in the face to me. I was on the verge of crying again, feeling my heart twitch.

"Oh, honey. This is our guest Yumi. She's my new friend. Is it alright if she stays over for dinner?" Jurina asks her husband.

"Of course! No problem." He agreed.

"Oh no. I..I...I think I should go now." I suddenly interrupt them.

"But why? Dinner's ready. You should stay." Jurina tried to get me to stay, but I knew I had to get the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best that I leave. It is pretty late. But . . . . . . . . . . it was really nice to see you again."

The word "again" confused Jurina. To her, this was our first meeting ever, but to me it was a lifetime opportunity. I needed closure and I think I got it. I said my goodbyes to her, her husband, and her kids.

She is happy and is finally living a normal life.

I can't take that away from her. I won't.

THE END.


End file.
